Congrats on getting to the finals!
by NotTheArtist
Summary: This is a short one-shot about what I think happened after The Kingdom V Inazuma Japan.


****hello!  
this is a drabble about what I think happened after The Kingdom versus Inazuma Japan.  
it's probably got inconsistencies but I like it!

**(.3.)**

It was clear everyone was excited, but not just for their win or advancing to the finals. They had helped freed The Kingdom from Garshield, as well as giving their new friends their soccer back. The Kingdom had approached those who had been cheering for their win, with Roniejo coming to thank Endou.

"Boy..." started Roniejo, which made one girl roll her eyes as she sat on the bench watching on, "No, Endou! Thank you," conceded The Kingdom's captain, before he turned back to face his friends and team-mates.

**(._.)**

Waiting for Inazuma Japan to leave the Stadium back at their lodgings were Torues, Edgar, Mark and Dylan. They'd been watching with their teams, but had hurried to meet the returning finalists to congratulate them. The team's bus rumbled closer, before grinding to a halt. All of Inazuma Japan rushed off the bus, still laughing and grinning. It was Endou who noticed their guests first.

"Dylan, Mark! Edgar, Torues!" he yelled out grinning, running up to the four. Dylan smirked before making a peace symbol and an over the top woop, "Congrats on making it to the final!" Mark spoke up, putting his hand out to congratulate Endou. Torues came up as well to congratulate Endou, patting him on the back. Endou grinned and thanked his friends. By now the rest of Inazuma Japan had started chattering to their four visitors.

**(*3*)**

A call from Japan had come later, to which Coach Kudou called everyone over and put it on speaker phone. Back at home came some enthusiastic voices, as it seemed pretty much everyone had gotten together to cheer on Inazuma Japan on the television.

First came Yuuka, who's excited voice was most easily heard, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! You made it into the finals, Onii-chan! You did it!" it went on for a bit longer, but mostly to the gist. Gouenji spoke back to Yuuka, while a few others chimed in to embarrass the big brother. "Yuuka-chan! I couldn't have done it without your support," the flame striker said, which was actually true. He'd had a few doubts back when they were fighting to go to the world which involved his family. To Gouenji's surprise, even his doctor father spoke in a few words of encouragement, which the boy looked up before thanking his father, unsure of what else to do.

Next came Shourin, Max and Handa. A few more had chimed in, but those three were most prominent in the conversation. "Someoka-sama! I'm getting stronger, I'll be ready to fight with you guys soon!" the excited Shourin grinned and spoke into the phone, while Someoka smirked, "We'll be waiting, Shourin," the pink haired sound rather proud of his younger friend. Max was really excited as he spoke to them, "Congrats, guys! I'm a bit sad I didn't make it in, but there's still a chance I might be pulled in for the finals match," the bright boy was probably smiling the whole way through. Handa laughed, pulling an excited Max away from the speaker. "I can vouch for them, the rest of us are having trouble keeping up with them! They've been training non-stop," Handa spoke to his friends and they chatted for a bit before moving over for the next group.

Third was Saginuma, Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Suzuno and a rather annoyed Nagumo, as well as most of the other orphans from Sun Garden who cheered Hiroto on in particular. "While I acknowledge that you've gotten to the finals, you still have a long way to go as you will either be fighting Little Gigantes, a rather uknown of strength team, or Orpheus, who is a favorite," Saginuma started off with a lecture, but he'd probably gotten a few glares from the other side of the phone so he stopped and harrumphed. Midorikawa took over, "Saginuma-san means, If you are good, be better! But you guys will continue evolving, and so will we!" the green haired spoke happily into the phone, with Hiroto smiling as well as he listening. "You'll have to win the next game for Asia, Fire Dragon didn't lose to you for you to lose the finals," Aphrodi spoke, his words meaning different than his voice. He was so excited for his friends, even if he'd like to have played in Football Frontier International instead of them.

Suzuno had stayed quiet, watching his friends speak first, "We'll have to fight again when you guys get back," peeped up the silver hair, which the red hair agreed to. "We'll beat you," Nagumo hissed, sounding competitive. Suzuno sighed, "Haruya, can't you get over it? It was one loss," which started some bickering up. Hitomiko took the phone away from the group, "... Inazuma Japan," she started, and the team members stood up, "You hold our feelings, the feelings of everyone you've defeated. You have to win for those feelings," the previous coach spoke, while everyone at Inazuma's side looked at each other. Endou nodded, "Yes, Coach Hitomiko-san!"

**(u3u)**

There was only one more person who they wanted to talk to after that.  
Hibiki Seigou.


End file.
